


Arise from their graves, and aspire where my sunflower wishes to go!

by TaylorMay1912



Series: Season 15 Episode 20 Doesn't Exist [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel could turn into a marshmallow and he still wouldn't be as fluffy and sweet as this fic, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Coda, Dean Winchester Keeps Miracle the Dog, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Fix-It, Fluff, I know Jack said he wouldn't interrupt the story but he's a Winchester and Winchesters break rules, If you squint and tilt your head, It's Canon Bitch, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline as God, Jack brings some people back, John Winchester punches Castiel and breaks his hand, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Slight Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chosen family, william blake's poetry is my favourite shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: A continuation of 'Never apologise for burning too brightly'. Perhaps read that one first before you read this. But hey, if you're a Winchester like Jack, go ahead and break the rules!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Season 15 Episode 20 Doesn't Exist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212533
Kudos: 15





	Arise from their graves, and aspire where my sunflower wishes to go!

Jack stared hard at the leftover space in Heaven Chuck had all but abandoned. _This_ was to be his office? He shook his head, before changing the space with his mind. Everything else in Heaven was nearly sorted― the walls were knocked down, everybody was free to visit each other whenever they wanted, and they could achieve true peace. He and Castiel had achieved in making a heaven worthy of the Winchesters, for the far future when they were to finally rest their heads. Castiel would only available half the time, mainly whenever Dean was asleep, which would be more than enough for Jack. Together they could make the perfect Heaven. But the office where Chuck had probably once used as a respite from his angels and the prayers was more imposing than Rowena’s version of Hell. That wouldn’t do.

As the walls shifted from steel screens into a growing garden, Jack noticed a lone document tray still holding firm in the space on his new desk, vines twisting around its rusted red frame as it perched on Jack’s new bark desk. He read the one singular title on the tray: ‘Winchester Gospel Character Building’. The name struck a tender chord in his heart as he cast his watchful gaze over his human family back on Earth. They were free, and they were happy. A proud feeling spread through his chest, spreading to his fingers. Sunflowers bloomed from the space where his hands hovered. Jack sighed happily.

He flicked through the document, and his happiness faded with each name he read on Chuck’s list. Sadness constricted his heart as he read Chuck’s ridiculous idea of a “story”.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath as anger washed over him. It seems with every step forward he thinks he’s making; Chuck’s past mistakes throw him back to square one. One more miracle, one more star to fall, one more thread of gold for the Winchesters’ victory banner. No matter, Jack thought, as he scooped the sunflowers into a bouquet he planned to send to his mother later on. He can take his time in making things right again.

*************

Waking up alone had become a habit for Dean. He was used to finding himself clinging to a pillow in a slightly seedy motel room, or even from the comfort of his bed in the Bunker. He was happy he had a home to go to, but for the longest time, those fleeting moments when he wakes up were the most emotionally painful ones to go through.

But now, Dean reflects, as he wakes up with all his limbs threaded over and under Cas’ body, he was happy to know he’d never wake up alone again. Not if he didn’t want to, at least. He nuzzled his cheek into Cas’ chest, relishing in the happiness of being able to _do_ this now. He heard the angel make a soft noise, and Dean looked up through his eyelashes to see curious blue eyes shining back at him. He grinned before pressing a kiss to his lover’s chest.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” He croaked out, rubbing his cheek into the soft material of his t-shirt covering Cas. The same thrill of possessiveness Dean had last night when he saw Cas throw on his favourite Led Zeppelin tee made itself known by humming contentedly in his chest. Cas gave him a dopey grin.

“Good morning,” He leaned up slightly to press a warm kiss on Dean’s nose, and the hunter felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Cas brought his hand to Dean’s reddened face and pulled him in for a kiss. Oh, this is something Dean could _easily_ get used to. He tightened his arms around his angel, and slowly rolled over so Cas could hover above him. They both made let out contented sighs as Cas broke the kiss. “How’d you sleep, love?”

“Like a baby, actually,” Dean chuckled. “Not sure if it’s because there’s nothing to worry about anymore, or because I had you by my side,” He dropped his gaze to Cas’ lips, a smile on his face.

“Could I venture a guess to say it might’ve been both?” Cas gave him an easy grin. Dean blushed again and nodded slightly. Cas marvelled at the colour on his hunter’s cheeks, bringing a hand to caress his cheek. “You’re beautiful when you blush, Dean.”

“Cas,” The words just made Dean’s face redder, and he felt his heart hammer in his chest. Dean was more of a giver when it came to affection, and had never been well-equipped to accept it in the first place. But Cas seemed determined to get him used to it, never yielding in his compliments and caresses. Even now, Cas just stared at him before pressing gentle kisses to Dean’s cheeks. Down his jawline. His neck. His collarbone. Dean bit back a moan as he felt Cas’ tongue chase his skin there. “ _Cas_.” He breathed.

“Yes, darling?” Cas murmured into his skin, and a soft moan escaped Dean’s lips. Damn him. “Are you okay, Dean? Your heart rate is erratic,” If Dean was anybody else, he would’ve thought Cas was seriously concerned about the beats of his heart. But the hunter could see the mirth in the angel’s eyes, and the slight quiver in his concerned frown.

“You’re full of shit and I know it, sweetheart,” Dean pulled Cas’ face back to his, and they traded lazy kisses as Dean ensnared Cas into his body, almost as if he was trying to bind their bodies together by sheer force of will. Dean heard Cas’ heavy intakes of breath with each kiss, the only sign he was as worked up as Dean was. Cas bit into Dean’s neck and sucked, and it made Dean involuntarily thrust up, his body pressing against Cas. Together they let out low moans as they tentatively rutted against each other.

There was the sound of little paws scampering across the hallway floor, and Cas pulled away from Dean. The hunter mourned the loss of his angel’s weight above him, but Cas just gave him the ghost of a smile. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips as if to say ‘ _later, I promise’_. Dean exhaled before sitting up to rub his eyes. A speeding ball of fluff barrelled into his arms and Dean cuddled into Miracle.

“Good morning.” He spoke into Miracle’s fur, feeling his tail hit him in the chest. Once Miracle was sure he’d licked every inch of Dean’s face, he squirmed out of Dean’s arms and wandered into Cas’ arms, giving him the same number of kisses to his face. Cas held Miracle like a baby, giving him belly scratches.

“Morning. You have dreadful timing, Miracle.” He whispered into the dog’s fur. Miracle let out a loud bark, and Cas chuckled before pressing a kiss to the dog’s head. Miracle squirmed out of Cas’ grip and went to sit and wait for the door, staring patiently at them. Dean slowly got dressed, pulling on a fresh green Henley and his cleanest jeans. Before he could offer Cas his trench-coat, Cas was pulling on one of Dean’s leather jackets, another pair of Dean’s jeans slung loosely on his hips. The ends of the denim were frayed, and the threads swam at his feet. As he fixed the collar of the jacket and turned to give Dean a blinding smile, the hunter felt his throat close up. “Dean?”

“Holy shit, you’re gonna kill me, sweetheart,” Dean croaked out, his tongue growing heavy in his mouth as he noticed just how _built_ his best friend truly is. The jacket Cas had grabbed had always been the perfect fit around Dean’s arms, but on Cas, the leather looked more form-fitting.

“Don’t you like it?” Cas frowned, glancing down at the jeans. “I suppose I’ll have to cuff the jeans a little, but once I’ve got my boots on, they shouldn’t be too- _oomph!_ “ Dean pressed Cas up against the wall and growled into a desperate kiss. Cas grinned into Dean’s lips as they both clung to each other. When they broke apart, the possessive creature nestled in Dean’s chest purred at the sight of how utterly _wrecked_ Cas looked. His hair reminded Dean of how it was when they first met, his lips were darkened from Dean’s stubble rubbing the soft skin, and there was already the beginnings of a hickey blossoming just under his chin. Cas’ eyes looked wild.

“Sweetheart, it’s gonna be hard to keep my hands off you,” Dean smirked. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“You should exercise some restraint,” There was a coy smile playing in the corners of the angel’s lips. Dean sometimes thinks only he notices the minute facial changes on Cas’ face. Probably because he spends so much time looking at the guy in question. Miracle let out an impatient bark, and Dean rolled his eyes before taking Cas’ hand to make their way towards the kitchen.

“I’ll exercise you into some restraints,” He murmured against Cas’ temple, not thinking about how it sounded until he felt Cas _squeeze_ his hand hard enough to make his knuckles crack. “Whoa, sorry. Whoops.”

“Dean.” That was all he said, but his tone spoke multitudes, and it made Dean laugh.

*************

After a mildly awkward breakfast involving Sam walking in on Dean perched on the edge of the kitchen counter with his legs wrapped around Cas, trading very heavy-handed kisses, the two brothers and the angel settled into a quiet morning.

“So, Cas,” Sam said around a mouthful of granola. “How’s Jack doing? I mean, I know it’s been a few days, but you _have_ seen him, yeah?” Cas nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. Dean gave his thigh a warm squeeze as the angel smiled at Sam.

“He’s doing well. Heaven’s exactly as we wanted it to be. No longer keeping people locked up in the best memories. Everybody’s free to live their best lives. Anything you want, you can produce for yourself. He told me to tell you he says hello, by the way,” He looked off in thought. “So did Mary, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash...”

“Did Dad say anything?” Dean frowned.

“Ah,” There was a nervous twitch in Cas’ fingers. “Your father doesn’t seem to like me much, it seems,”

“What? Why?” Sam raised an eyebrow. Cas gave him a sheepish grin.

“I...uh...”

“Castiel, what did you do?” Dean tried to hide his laugh in his coffee.

“He _may_ have called me what I believe is a slur, and I _may_ have told him to go fuck himself.”

Dean nearly choked on his drink, pounding his fist into his chest. Sam dropped his spoon loudly into his now-empty bowl. “Was that inappropriate?” The angel glanced between the brothers, Miracle drinking from his water bowl the only noise breaking through the silence.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean breathed out. “You’re my hero.” Cas beamed at him. Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, no, really, Cas. Damn. Good job. Not many people can confidently tell _John Winchester_ of all people to go fuck himself. How’d he take it?”

“He...uh...tried to get violent, and Ellen kicked him out of Harvelle’s. Bobby punched him,” Cas rubbed his neck. “I think I broke his hand.”

“Yeah, probably,” Dean chuckled at the memory of his own hand nearly breaking when he first threw a punch at the angel. “Bet you didn’t even move your head to absorb anything for him, did you?” At Cas’ shy headshake, “My hero,” He whispered as he brought his cup back to his lips.

A small silence arose between them as they continued to slowly meander through their breakfast. Sam kept flicking his gaze between Dean and Cas, and the older hunter could feel a snarky comment coming on, given the not-so-well-concealed glee shining in Sam’s eyes.

“Come on, Sammy, out with it. What’s got you staring?” He raised an eyebrow. Sam broke out into a massive grin, taking a deep drink from his coffee cup before he answered.

“Look, I knew _Cas_ would be all about marking you as his since he _branded_ you when you first met, but Dean, never thought you’d have the nerve to mark up an angel,” He smirked. “And I’ll bet my laptop _you_ only gave Cas those hickeys because you saw him dressed in your clothes. Am I right?” Dean stared, aghast.

“I―uh―”

“Sam?” A soft voice called out from the kitchen door. Everybody turned to see Eileen, dressed in one of Sam’s old hoodies and her sleep shorts. She was rubbing her bleary eyes, hair pulled up in a messy half-bun. Dean glanced back at Sam, and couldn’t hold back the malicious grin at the sight of Sam staring at his girlfriend in wonder. Dean kicked his brother’s shin to draw his gaze back and cackled.

“Pot, kettle, bitch,”

“…shut up, jerk.” Sam rose out of his chair and pulled Eileen into a wide bear hug. Dean watched as Sam pressed a gentle kiss to Eileen’s head before pulling back to sign, “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to sleep?”

“I woke up and you were gone,” Eileen signed back, a pout forming on her face. “It’s freezing,”

“I’m sorry,” He pulled Eileen in for a soft kiss. “But hey, breakfast is served and waiting, courtesy of my idiot brother and brother-in-law,” Dean made a loud choking noise, drawing everybody’s attention to him.

“I’m sorry,” He croaked out. “Did you just…did you just call Cas your _brother-in-law_?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

A loud bounding knock echoed through the rooms and corridors of the Bunker. Without a second thought, everybody in the kitchen made a hasty retreat towards the War Room, where Sam and Dean pulled out their trusted sawed-off shotguns. Cas pulled out his angel blade, and Eileen armed herself with one of the many guns stashed away in the Bunker. Another loud boom crashed against the Bunker’s door, and the four of them watched in horror as the heavy metal door swung open to reveal…

“Jack?” Cas tilted his head. The young god beamed down at his father figure. “What…”

“I know I said I wouldn’t intrude with human affairs, but you see, there’s a loophole in my words,” Jack smiled serenely as he stepped down the stairs. “Technically, not all of you are human, plus I consider you all my family, and well,” Jack shrugged as he stood in front of the shocked angel. “I _am_ God,”

“You’re also clearly a Winchester,” Dean laughed as he pulled Jack in for a big hug. Jack’s whole face lit up at the feeling of Dean’s arms around him. When the older hunter broke apart from him, he levelled his gaze with Jack. “We’re experts at rule-breaking,” He winked, and Jack laughed. Everybody pulled Jack into their own hugs, Cas reaching for his son last. The god was grinning up as Cas’ hand finally left the top of Jack’s head before speaking again.

“Speaking of rule-breaking,” He glanced between the four of them. “I came across some old notes of Chuck’s,” Jack noticed the looks of pain and anger on all of his fathers’ faces. “He had killed off different loved ones as a form of ‘character building’,”

“Sounds about right,” Dean muttered.

“But, I figured, since their deaths were stupid, these three don’t belong in the early graves Chuck dug for them.” Jack considered Sam, Dean and Cas slowly. “Besides, these people are ones you all at some point considered family, and I would love to meet more of my family, officially.” He smiled, and Dean couldn’t control his wild heart and his racing brain as he ticked through his mental list. _Bobby? Charlie? Mary? John?_ His brain whirred to a hard stop at the thought of his father. Jack gazed deep into Dean’s eyes and gave him a small headshake. “I know your relationship with your father is…fraught?” He glanced curiously at Cas, who nodded solemnly before Jack fixed his eyes back on Dean. “And as much as I know we miss Mary; she belongs up in heaven. She’s at peace, Dean,”

“But…Bobby? Charlie?” Dean bit his lip, barely daring to hope. Jack just smiled, before opening his palms widely.

The War Room was bathed in soft golden light. Dean blindly reached out to hold Cas’ hand, and the angel gave him a comforting squeeze. The light dimmed slowly to reveal three figures standing before them. Dean swallowed down his nerves as he took in each newcomer.

In front of Sam was their loved father-figure, Bobby Singer. He stood proudly, shoulders back, his worn-out blue cap lifting to reveal a face much younger than Sam and Dean remember, by a few years at least. All that stress-free living in Heaven had taken away the worst parts of his age, and his eyes were shining again.

Standing in front of Cas was the ever-radiant and ever-fiery redhead Dean affectionately saw as his sister. Charlie Bradbury looked just as energised as he remembered, and she was already sporting heavy tear-tracks on her blotchy red cheeks.

Dean exhaled slowly as he turned to face the one in front of him. As he watched the light dim, he noticed a thick black peacoat, a black fisherman’s cap, and the piercing blue gaze of the only supernatural creature other than Cas and Jack Dean would wholeheartedly call his family.

“Benny?” Dean breathed in shock. The vampire grinned.

“How are ya, brother? Nice to see you and Feathers here finally got together,” He glanced at their clasped hands. “Had to put up with you two behaving like lovers for a full damn year,”

“A year?” Charlie laughed. “Try three! I tried to coax Dean’s feelings out of him, but he kept ignoring what was right in front of him!” She sighed exasperatedly.

“Not to sound like a grumpy old man, but I had to watch these two idjits dance around each-other from the moment they met until I died, and it was tiring,” Bobby’s eyes were still sparkling, and he chuckled at Dean’s wide eyes.

“As the long-suffering younger brother,” Sam piped up, and Dean groaned, much to everybody’s apparent glee. “I believe I was dealt the hardest hand ever when it came to these two. Do you know how many times I kept _praying_ to Cas to make a damn move because if Dean stared at him any longer, both their faces were going to catch fire?” Dean stared at Cas.

“I…I never heard those prayers,” The angel actually _blushed_ , dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Of course you didn’t, _cher_ ,” Benny crooned, staring back at Dean. “You were too lost in the forest of Dean and his green eyes,”

“Y’all can go to Hell,” Dean muttered. Bobby chuckled.

“Been there, done that. Seeing you and Cas finally stow your crap? _That_ is new,” He let out a satisfied grin. “Is this why you snapped at John, Cas?” The angel nodded sheepishly, and Bobby grinned. “Good.”

Dean continued to make a show of grumbling and pretended to be embarrassed. Cas sighed loudly before letting go of his hand and pulling Charlie in for a hug. Once all the proper greetings and introductions for Eileen and Jack’s benefit were out of the way, Dean kept noticing Benny peering at his neck. The hunter caught Benny’s eye and glared playfully at him.

“I’m not doing what you think I’m doing,” Benny held up his hand.

“Oh yeah? What do you think I think you’re doing?” He scuffed his shoe against the vampire’s before giving him a smirk.

“You think I’m checking out your neck,” Benny huffed out a soft laugh as Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pointedly stared at Benny. There was a moment of utter silence where Cas continued to hold Benny’s gaze, and Dean could hear a low noise coming from the back of Cas’ throat. A thrill ran down Dean’s spine as he realised― Castiel’s _jealous_ …of Benny?

“Calm down there, cowboy,” Dean whispered, bringing his fingers to Cas’ hand still tightened around Dean’s hip. “Let the man finish his sentence,” He locked eyes with Cas, who took in a deep unnecessary breath before turning his tentative attention back to Benny.

“I was just about to say,” Benny was grinning wolfishly now. “I’m not a vampire anymore. Jack and I had a long conversation about it― good kid, by the way, could tell you two raised him― and he brought me back human, so I didn’t have to live with being a vampire again,”

“’Live’?” Dean smirked, and Benny gave him a tired smile.

“If I’ve said it once, I’ll say it a thousand times. You’re not funny, Dean,”

“Screw you, I’m hilarious,” Dean muttered.

“But what I was looking at was the, ah…bruising on your neck there, Dean,” Innocence never looked right on Benny. Dean had seen that smile only a few times when they were running in Purgatory together, and both times, it was because Benny was toying with him. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, Cas is a tiny bit possessive,”

“Already knew that,” Benny muttered, and both Bobby and Charlie made loud noises of agreeance. Dean let out a tired sigh before staring at Cas.

“I’m assuming this was another painfully obvious observation?”

“I mean,” Cas smirked. “Sam was right. I _did_ burn my handprint into your shoulder and your soul when we first met. Your soul harbours small slivers of my grace like my grace holds tiny fragments of your soul. We are quite literally _bound_ together,” Dean blinked stupidly.

“Lemme guess, that wasn’t in any of Chuck’s plans, was it? Marking me was your first act of free will?” Dean chuckled as Cas nodded.

“He’s already told you that,” Sam sighed. “You two share a ‘more profound bound’, remember?”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

“Ah, I missed this,” Charlie smiled. “Winchester bickering. It’s so lovely,”

“Well, then honey, I’m about to get fucking _gorgeous_ ,” Dean glared towards Sam, who rolled his eyes.

“You already are,” Cas caressed his hand over Dean’s cheek, and the anger Dean had bubbling in his chest simmered at the mere touch of the angel’s fingers. The hunter turned to Cas with the smallest of smiles.

“Aw, ain’t he adorable?” Bobby smirked. Dean kept his gaze on Cas as he flipped his entire family off before pulling Cas in for a chaste kiss.

Jack had the right idea. Their deaths _were_ stupid, and it worked out much better having more of his family back. Perhaps they’ll reach out to Jody, Donna and the girls soon, have a proper ‘welcome back from the dead/the end of the world as we know it’ party. But for now, this was enough. Home is where their family was, and Dean had never been more content in all his life.


End file.
